Stormy Weather
by Crazy4wood
Summary: Hermione leaves work early to spend time with her husband, Draco Malfoy. Drabble/One-Shot composed in honor of Fanart, link in profile.


**Hello, Lovelies! I wrote this Drabble for a Facebook group Strictly Dramione; it was inspired by the beautiful artwork of LastBornSlytherin. In honour of her talent, I wrote this little drabble just for her! I hope you guys enjoy and have a Magical day!**

* * *

After a long day at work, Hermione flooed home and plopped on her bed. Since being promoted to the assistant of the Minister of Magic, she had been working long days and finding Draco asleep when she came home. Tonight, however, she was able to leave early and have dinner with him.

"What are you doing home already? I thought you had to work late this week." Draco walked over to the bed and leant down to kiss her forehead.

Hermione smiled at him and patted the bed next to her, "I asked to come home early so I could spend time with my husband."

Draco sat down and moved her hair from the side of her neck. "Tell me, what did you plan on doing with him?" He kissed her neck softly.

"I wanted to go out to dinner and maybe show him how much I had missed him," Hermione smirked as she stood up and bent over to take her heels off.

"Mmm and how about you just skip dinner? I am sure he would appreciate that. More time to have his wife for dinner." Draco smirked as he ran his hands over her ass. "Besides, I heard it was supposed to storm, and you are afraid of storms."

Hermione was pulled back and sat on his lap; she wiggled trying to scoot back and heard him groan. "I think that is a great idea; I never get to see him anymore."

Draco unzipped the back of her dress and kissed along her spine as he went. "You definitely owe him some attention then." He slid her arms out of her cap sleeves as he proceeded to kiss down each arm slowly.

"Yes, I should change out of these work clothes." Hermione went to stand up but felt his arms go around her waist and pull her closer to him. She felt his breath on her ear and shivered.

"Stay here; I can take this off of you just fine." He whispered lustfully in her ear before biting her earlobe. His hands cupped breasts and kissed down the side of her neck. "You are one sexy witch, not even wearing a bra. That was cheeky of you love."

Hermione arched her back as she moaned, her ass sliding back and making him hiss at the contact. She felt his erection through his pants and bit her lip in anticipation. "I may not be wearing knickers either, but you will have to find out."

"You are trying to kill me, and I haven't seen you properly in weeks." Draco moaned as he leant his forehead against her back and took a deep breath. As he slid the dress off of her, he looked her over and licked his lips.

"Take your clothes off. I want to see my sexy husband properly." Hermione smirked and put her hand on her hip. She watched as he slowly stripped down to nothing and bit her lip. "Come with me, love. I need a bath and want you to join me."

Draco practically ran to her as she turned the water on to fill the tub. "Let me do it for you," He tempered the water, so it was a perfect warmth and added bubbles. "Get in, and I will clean you, you work too hard."

As Hermione stepped in the tub, she heard thunder crash and jumped. "Bugger, I thought the weather would hold out."

"Move up to the front of the tub," When she moved, Draco walked in the tub and sat behind her, pulling her close. "It won't hurt you love, only a bit of thunder and lightning."

He put her hair in a bun and kissed down her neck, making her moan and stretch her neck for him. He grabbed a cloth and placed it in the water before wiping along her arms, as he continued to pepper kisses along her jawline and down the back of her neck. As he took the cloth and massaged her breasts, Draco heard her groan and shift her hips against his hard member. He next washed down her legs, making sure to wipe her thighs slowly. He teased her as he washed her stomach and then her waiting core.

By the time he was done, she had turned around and kissed him slow but urgently. She was surprised daily with the ways Draco would show his love and make love to her. Though they had been married five years, there was never a dull moment in their lives, and she was always left satisfied and loved.

* * *

 **If you would like to view her incredible artwork, her link will be posted on my profile!**

 **-Crazy4Wood**


End file.
